


Cold

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards, F/M, Gen, Humor, Snuggling, Teasing, UST, Very contrived plotline, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Chloe Sullivan & Sam Winchester





	Cold

“Where the hell are we, Dean?”

He flinched a little at the angry tone of voice that came from his passenger seat. “We’re…taking the scenic route.”

From the backseat of the Impala, his little brother snorted. “Right.”

“We’re lost.” Her voice was accusing.

“Got it in one,” Sam said with a smirk, looking out the window.

Dean glowered at him in the rearview mirror, which Sam ignored. “I didn’t see you navigating us.”

“Don’t take this out on Sam.” Chloe Sullivan shot him a glare, folding her arms across her chest. “You’re the one driving.”

“Yeah, which means he should be the one navigating!” He winced a little as he cast a sideways glance and saw her eyes narrow. Not a good sign.

“Also? The heat’s not working anymore.” She held one gloved hand up to the vent, shivering a little.

“She’s right, it’s freezing.”

Dean resisted the urge to groan. There was nothing worse than being ganged up on by his younger brother and the pretty blonde he had a crush on . Sometimes he thought they conspired just to drive him crazy, because they were too damn good at it for it to be a coincidence.

He held a hand out to the vent nearest him, only to discover she was right. The heat wasn’t working. Dammit. And they were nowhere near civilization. Within a few seconds he realized that was far from their only problem. His heart sank as his gaze lingered on the gas gauge that was currently on E.

Crap.

Now he was really screwed, and not in the fun way.

Within moments the car began to sputter and he gritted his teeth as he guided it off to the side of the road, very aware of the glares he was getting from both passengers in his beloved car. “Hey, don’t even start. You drove last,” he said to Sam, shooting him a warning glance in the mirror. Then he looked at Chloe. “And you’ve had me distracted, Sweetheart. This isn’t my fault.”

“Oh, please. Do tell me _how_ exactly I’ve had you distracted,” Chloe said sarcastically.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned a little closer to her. “Well for one, don’t you think that shirt’s a little low cut for a blizzard?”

“Oh God,” Sam groaned from the backseat.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. “Well if I’d known you were going to stare at my chest instead of the road I’d have worn something much less appealing to the male eye.”

Dean smiled a bit. “Sweetheart, it wouldn’t matter what you were wearing. You’re always beautiful.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but her brain caught up before her mouth could reply.

His grin widened a little at her silence. He glanced at the backseat where his brother was huddled, rubbing his hands together.

“We’re going to freeze to death,” Chloe murmured, zipping her coat up all the way.

“Distinct possibility,” Sam grumbled.

Before Dean realized what was happening, Chloe’s butt was suddenly in his face and his eyes widened a little as she crawled over the seat to sit in the back beside Sam.

“What? So I get to freeze up here by myself?” Dean grumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she curled up beside Sam, snuggling against him for warmth. “Well either that or you could get your ass back here like a sane person.”

“That automatically leaves Dean out.”

“Ha ha,” he said, shooting Sam a glare. He eyed the two of them for a long moment before somewhat reluctantly crawling into the back and sitting on the other side of her awkwardly.

“Get over here,” she commanded, holding one arm out to him.

“I love it when you’re aggressive,” he teased, relishing in the blush that appeared on her face. He curled his body around hers, his chin resting against the top of her head, his breath warm in her ear. He smiled knowingly when she shivered a little. He tightened his arms around her body.

Sam rested his head against hers, closing his eyes as the warmth of her body helped keep his warm and vice versa. It had been a very long time since he’d cuddled with anyone and he realized he missed it.

Chloe snuggled further between them, closing her eyes as well, a soft sigh escaping her.

With any luck the blizzard wouldn’t let up for a few more hours.


End file.
